


Tease

by ZenlessZen



Series: A Story of Old Souls [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Body Worship, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Original Character(s), Smut, Teasing, Vanilla, bastard, drake is such a tease tho, love him tho, pure good loving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:36:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23895439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZenlessZen/pseuds/ZenlessZen
Summary: Chi knew that this was her fault, but she couldn't bring it in her to complain
Relationships: Chiku Adisa/Drake Noctem
Series: A Story of Old Souls [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636477
Kudos: 3





	Tease

“You’re such a tease, little miss.” His voice was low and smooth in her ear. He was straddling her thighs, hands clasped in hers and pinning her to the mattress with his weight and his hungry gaze; she felt like he was going to devour her, not having enough words to explain how still she had gotten, listening with bated breath and wide eyes. It was her actions that got her there and she certainly couldn’t say she regretted any of them.

“I’m going to pay you back for that. I’ll make you writhe until you’re begging with that sweet, sweet voice of yours.” He chuckled, nibbling on her earlobe. One of his hands traced across her jaw. “I’ll make you melt,” he purred; his voice dripped with honeyed lust that made her shiver. “I’ll make you fall apart from my touches. Until all your body knows is my touch.” The hand moved lower, skimming over her breasts and causing her to jolt before resting on her hip. He rubbed small circles with his thumb in the divot of her hip bone, causing her to relax slightly.

Until he started speaking again. “I’ll take my time with you,” he crooned. His lips left her ear to press kisses down her neck. “I’ll find out where you’re most sensitive. Map out your body until I know it by heart. Until I can make you crumble with my eyes closed.” He looked up at her, promise in his eyes. Were his eyes always this dark? A fierce emerald that seemed to glow in the dimly lit room. 

Finally, his lips found hers, consuming them in passion and she couldn’t think, could not think of anything except for his name that fell from her lips like a sigh when he parted. He smirked, amused. “Yes, just like that, darling. Relax. I’ll coax the sweetest sounds from you yet.”

She almost laughed at the irony. Telling her to relax but winding her up with just his words. She just leaned up to meet his lips again. Her let her, the hand on her hip rubbing up and down her sides as his tongue played with hers; soon, she couldn’t breathe and her lips were plumper and redder than before. He basked in it. How wrecked she already looked. His thumb skimmed over her lip, wiping away the saliva. “Beautiful.” He sounded in awe. “God, you’re so beautiful, darling.” His lips traced along her jaw before slowly placing open-mouthed kisses along the column of her neck. Sucking and biting tenderly like she was to be savored. “Let’s begin, shall we?”

“Drake-” She cut herself off with a moan as he found a spot on her neck. She could feel him smirk against her skin, suckling at that spot until she was sure there was a red rose blooming there. 

“Let’s begin.”

He traced burning trails across her skin with his lips, sliding across her collarbones and to her shoulder. Then he raised her hand to his lips, skimming over the knuckles and taking two fingers into his mouth and sucking on them. He pulled off with a lewd pop, gaze trailing pointedly to her arousal. Her cheeks heated up. “I can’t wait to taste you, princess.” With those words, he focused back on kissing up her arm, suddenly making her realize that he was worshipping her, slowly kissing every part of her with reverence, up to her shoulder and down to her left breast. He wrapped his lips around a pert nipple, toying with it. His talented tongue making her arch and moan. His hand deftly came up to cup her other breast, just holding it in his palm. Doing nothing else. His hands were warm, his mouth hotter. Her entire body burned as he pulled off of her nipple to study her properly. To take note of what he could do to her. Her hair was disheveled, fanning out across the pillows in a dull halo decorated in roses as red as the marks on her skin. Her lips were parted and swollen, her chest rising and falling as she tried to get her breath back.    
  
His eyes never left her face as he blew cold air over the now wet bud. She shivered beneath him and he looked amused. He was toying with her, and she loved it. He knew she did. He skimmed her right breast with his thumb watching as she arched up into his fingers, toes curling. She cried out his name in need; she sounded breathless. His grin widened. “So perfect, sweetheart. You’re so perfect.” He did it again. Just the lightest of touches that left her winded. And she pleaded; pleas tumbled from her bruised lips over and over again, riding on barely contained breaths. He finally pinched her nipple in between his thumb and forefinger, rolling gently. She pressed her breasts into his hand, her mind numb with pleasure. 

Perhaps she should have paid attention to where his other hand was going, but she was so lost; she couldn’t focus. Everything was hazy. Everything was him, him, him. He drew the loudest moan from her yet, one hand on her breast, the other cupping her ass and massaging lightly. She screwed her eyes shut. He tsked disapprovingly in her ear, stopping all motion. “Let me see those pretty eyes of yours, darling,” he cooed. It took her a moment, eyes fluttering open to meet his lust-filled gaze. “Good girl,” he drawled. “My good girl.”    
  


The praise went straight to her core, her eyes widening and darkening with desire. He smirked. “You like that, don’t you? You like being called a good girl? Putain, I bet you’re so wet for me right now. Such a good girl. You respond so beautifully. So sensitive…” He squeezed her breast as if reminding her what he had been doing. “So soft.”   
  


“Drake, I-” She could barely form words. Her entire body was buzzing and her mind was filled with static and she never got further than a few syllables before moans and whimpers took over. She was crumbling and he knew it and he loved it. He was breaking her apart with his words and his gaze and his actions and she didn’t know how much more she could take.    
  
He hummed. “You?” He tilted his head innocently as he began vigorously massaging her breast. His hand was warm and calloused and he felt so fucking good. Her head fell back and her back arched and she squirmed and writhed. And she begged and begged and begged for something, anything. 

“Shh.. we’re not there yet.” He chuckled lowly, the sound only fueling the wetness staining the sheets beneath her. “Patience. You’re my good girl, right?”    
  
She felt so fucking frustrated. She let out a sob, clinging onto him. “Please..” She couldn't take this. She needed him so badly. 

  
Drake sighed. “Shh, sweet pea. You’re so close, mm? I just have your stomach,” he said as he fanned his fingers out across her belly. “And your hips.” His finger traced the divot of her hip bone. “And then your thighs.” He groped her left thigh and squeezed her breast simultaneously. “And then,” he purred, brushing just barely over her soaked slit with the tips of his fingers. “We’ll get where you want me.”

She chased that barest touch, her hips lifting off of the mattress, only to be pinned down by his hand. He hummed almost mockingly as he brushed his lips over her stomach, littering the skin with sweet kisses. They made her heart flutter and any other time she would be content to just let him kiss her everywhere. But now, after he had worked her up so much, she couldn’t stand it.    
  
After what felt like forever, she could finally feel the heat of his breath fanning over her sex, causing her to twitch in anticipation. Drake chuckled softly. “So cute, darling. Can you beg for me?”    
  
She didn’t hesitate, pleas spilling over her lips as her hands carded through his messy hair. Her voice cracked as she said his name. Drake wasted no time after that in silencing her with a long lick to her folds. She nearly sobbed in relief, chanting out a set of breathless yeses as he sent pleasure surging through her. Vines were creeping along the headboard reacting to her ecstasy. The way his tongue swept across her, pulling sweet moans from her lips, clouding the room in a haze until she barely registered that there was a mattress beneath her. She was losing herself to him. Her thoughts. The one name that remained in her mind.   
  
Drake.    
  
  
And then it all stopped. Her eyes fluttered open— she didn’t even realize she had closed them— and she let out a whine. His eyes were shining with mischief, his lips pulled into a tantalizing smirk. He looked so fucking smug from between her legs. She gazed at him with unbridled lust, a look that she wished would compel him to continue. And he might have; for a moment his smirk faltered and it was almost as if he too was getting lost with her. And then he rose from between her legs, hovering over her.    
  
“Didn’t I tell you?” He murmured, lips decorated with her slick. He paused to lick at them before lowering himself to brush his lips against hers. Like a brush of a feather. His eyes were locked onto hers, a playful sort of cruelty flickering in them. 

“This is payback, little miss.” 


End file.
